Sleeping With Only Memories
by Rain2009
Summary: With every fiber of her being, the blonde hoped that she would want to make it all better. To change everything that had happened. Once again, another Liley one shot...
1. Chapter 1 Sleeping With Only Memories

**Authors note: **So I got bored one night, I haven't been able to really write much these past few months and I heard the song "Alone In This Bed (Capeside)" by Framing Hanley. There a band from Tennessee that is fairly new to the world of music. It's a good song, and I'd suggest it to anyone really.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own ANY thing other than this fanfiction story plot, so no copywrite infringement intended! And besides, there WOULD be a Liley if I had a hand in the Hannah Montana

**Sleeping With Only Memories**

By

**Rain2009**

Groggily, pair of bright, powder blue orbs open, and readjust to the sight of the dimly lit room. Her first reaction is rolling over to check her cell, only to find the time of 1:30 AM staring back at her instead of the words "New Message". With a quiet tap, the phone was set back into its same resting place. Pulling the red sheets up to her chin, the blonde snuggled deeper into the bedding, the soft, warm bed that felt so big and empty without her.

The soft, swooshing of the ocean waves as the tide crashed in and out could be heard from outside her balcony door. Lilly's ears strained to hear the annoying sound of her cell vibrating against the wooden nightstand. With every fiber of her being, the blonde hoped that she would want to make it all better. To change everything that had happened.

This had been the routine for the past month: Waking up, going to work, coming home, showering, forcing herself to eat something, then going to bed, only to wake up several hours later, wishing she was there. It just didn't feel right not waking up without her; without Miley by her side.

They had been best friends for the past five years, and lovers for the last two. Lilly had gotten used to going to bed beside her just about every night, or falling asleep to the sound of her voice, then waking up to her beautiful face her either way.

It was getting harder and harder every night, for every time she closed her eyes, memories, images, visions of her would flash beneath the unopened lids. Sometimes Lilly would swear she could feel her soft breathing against her bare neck.

_The ocean was outstretched before them, sparkling like a thousand diamonds strewn across a blue blanket. Lilly sighed, as she tried to calm her pounding heart. She wanted so badly to tell her how she felt, to just get it out into the open air, but to say she was afraid, was the understatement of the millennium._

_"Please Lilly; just tell me what's going on, because I'm losing it a little more, every time you say 'It's nothing'. There's obviously something. You've got to give me a hint, because I've tried to guess everything in the book." The brunette exasperated, Miley then sighed, taking the blondes hands into her own. "I'm here for you, no matter what."_

_"You want the truth?"_

_"The whole truth and nothing but it."_

_Lilly swallowed hard, before taking in a deep breath. "The reason I've been acting so crazy lately is because, for the past four months or so, I've found it getting increasingly harder to breathe when you look at me."_

_Lilly found her tongue just taking control of her words, spilling them from her lips before she had a moment to censure them. Miley just sat there, looking at her best friend, her face completely unreadable._

_"I find myself craving you attention. I can't help it; I just… want to be around you. It's not normal, it's not the way other girls feel about there best friends. And maybe all of this is because I want to be more than just your friend. I've tried to stop my feelings, and believe me, if I could I would just wish away all my feelings for you but I can't, I just can't Miley."_

_When Lilly finally finished, the brunette just sat there, the lack of speech made even the quietest of graves look like a frat party. Not once did she tear her gaze away from the blonde before her. Her eyes burned into her with such intensity that it made Lilly just want to hide underneath a rock._

_"Please, say something…" Lilly's voice managed to squeak out, her hands trembled, and in that moment, Miley seemed to snap out of it._

_"Is this all true? You've been feeling the same things…?"_

_"Yes, I- wait, you mean to tell me, you've had the same thoughts?" Lilly's voice cracked with excitement, and fear mixed together._

_"Almost the exact same…?"_

_"Eeep!" Lilly squeaked, pulling Miley into a bold and fierce hug, both giggling like catholic school girls. When the bubbly tomboy finally calmed herself, she looked her best friend in the eye. "So, um, what exactly does this mean, for us?"_

_"Well, I know what I want it to be, the question is, what do you want it to be?"_

_"Something amazing." Was the short, simple reply._

Sighing with frustration, Lilly, threw off her covers, and grabbing up a small object off of her dresser, she quietly walked over to her balcony door, and upon opening it, stepped into the cool, night air that only a California Fall could offer. Wrapping her arms around herself, Lilly leaned against the balustrade, her eyes focused on the dark sky. In her eyes it resembled a backlit canopy with holes punched in it. In her mind, if there was a man upstairs, he owed her one big time. It didn't matter to her where Miley was; just that she could hold her in her arms again.

The object was a photograph that Oliver took of them a few months ago.

The picture was one of many Oliver captured during a weekend that the Three Musketeers and Oliver's girlfriend had taken. But this shot in particular wasn't staged or posed like ninety five percent of the others. Just a passing moment Oliver was lucky to catch with his camera.

Lilly remembered that night – it was a really chilly, night, and Miley kept close to Lilly who was lying on the fold out chairs, Lilly's heavy red sleeping bag wrapped around them. In the picture, Lilly's right arm was wrapped around her girlfriend, their foreheads pressed together while Miley played with the locket around her neck, listening to what she was saying, small smiles playing at there lips.

She still couldn't remember what it was that she had said to her – maybe something silly – but it didn't matter. Whatever it was, she was damn glad Oliver had his camera that night.

She couldn't help but feel, that living in old photographs like this would never cease. Lilly knew that if there was some how, some way she could make this right, Miley would be back by now.

Fresh tears pricked at the back of her eyes, and she wiped them away in frustration. She had shed enough tears on the situation, but the pain still didn't seam to vanish, but instead it only intensified.

_Lilly was lying on her bed, her long, beautiful, blond hair pulled up. Bright blue eyes darted across the page of the book "Maximum Ride: The Angle Experiment" when she suddenly grew very shy, and looked up, right into the beautiful baby blue eyes of her girlfriend of 6 months. Their faces grew closer and closer, until soft sweet lips met Lilly's.  
The two girls eventually got so lost in the kiss, and completely let their emotions take over as Miley felt her soft tongue lick across Lilly's lips as it pressed harder against them and she slowly opened letting her tongue dip into her mouth. The feeling was incredible, as her silky hand swept slowly down Miley's arm her fingers momentarily interlocking with hers then sliding down over her hips. Lilly broke the kiss for a moment, her breath heavy and her cheeks flushed, her eyes had barely begun to open before the sweet cherry taste of her lips were on hers once again, as Lilly's tongue slid along her lips, soft and smooth, but that wasn't what her mind was focusing on.  
Her hand was what ever ounce of her person was focusing on; the soft graceful manicured hand was slipping along the bend of her knee and traced its way up the side of her lovely body. It dipped under the heat of her shirt, her fingers were cool and shrill bumps ran their way around her trembling body. _

_Lilly's eyes sprung open and the breath she had been slowly drawing in through her nose got caught somewhere inside, a soft cough would have erupted from her mouth if it wasn't securely attached to Miley's, her genital fingers were now dancing little circles where no other persons hands had ever been, she let a soft moan erupt from the slowly swelling lips. Somewhere deep with in her something she had never experienced before had awoken. _

_Her heart pounded madly inside her chest an ache formed in her bones as she attacked Miley's mouth wanting more, more of her, more of her touch, her taste, her scent, more of the way she was. The pounding in her heart had increased and moved steadily through her whole body, and was now in her ears a steady boom, boom, as though someone was running._

Lilly's fist pounded into the wooden railing, as she tried to shake the memory from her mind, her eyes returning to the sky, this time, trying to stop the now steady flow of tears. '_If there was a God, he should know that he owes me a favor._' Her mind screamed bitterly.

She knew where it had all gone wrong. The sounds of that day still rang in her ears, the memory playing over and over in her mind like a movie on repeat.

_The girls lay underneath the covers of Miley's bed; there body's pressed against one another, the two basking in there scent._

_"Morning love," Miley's thick Tennessee voice whispered, while her lips played along Lilly's neck. With a low moan, the blonde rolled over, her lips meeting the brunettes in a small giggle. Unable to control herself, Lilly maneuvered her body so that she was straddling Miley, the covers falling down past the blonde's waist. The taller girl's fingers trailed underneath her baggy, navy blue shirt; nails digging into her lovers back. They were so absorbed into one another, they failed to notice that the door wasn't locked; they failed to hear the sound of Robbie's voice, as he entered the room._

_Lilly was thrown from Miley, and onto the floor with a hard thud._

_"What the hell do you two think you're doing!?" His voice snarled out in a vicious yell, causing knots to form in the pit of Lilly's stomach. "This is not how your mother and I raised you! We've taught you morals!"_

_"You've also taught me how to love!" Miley shrieked, tears now streaming down her face._

_"I did not teach you that this was acceptable behavior!" A very angry and upset Mr. Stewart rounded on Lilly. "Get out of my house, your no longer welcome here!"_

_With reflexes like those of a cats, he snatched up Lilly's arm with one hand, and hulled her to her feet, grabbing her duffle bag as he dragged her out of the room and down the stairs, a pleading Miley following close behind._

_"Daddy, daddy I love her!"_

_That stopped Mr. Stewart in his tracks. He lowly turned, and faced his only daughter. His words were like venom from a cobra; uttered in a deadly whisper. "You disgust me."_

_"Yeah, well I hate you!" instantly the husky man released Lilly, and his hand cracked across the brunettes face, and in horror of what he had just done, he strode past her, and retreated up the stairs, tears rolling down her face at the sound of a slamming door._

_'_Oh no._' Lilly looked at her trembling girlfriend, and met soaked red eyes, her head shaking._

_"Get… out…" Miley's shaking voice whispered, as she held her now reddening left cheek with both her hands._

_"What?" Lilly croaked._

_"You heard me! Now get out of my house." Terrified, Lilly reached out, and gently took Miley's hand only to have it roughly yanked away. "No! I told you to get out, now get out!" she screamed, her voice cracking under the weight of it all. Her face turned ashen and it seemed as if all the emotion had been sucked right from her very soul._

_Unsure of what else to do, Lilly picked up her bag, and started for the door. With her hand on the door knob, Lilly turned to face Miley. "I still love you." Lilly then opened the door and ran out. Her feet had a mind of there own, as they lead her to the ocean. The athletic teen ran down the beach, until her knees gave out from underneath her, and she collapsed into the cold sand. The blonde girl cried out to no one, white hot tears streaming down her face._

Lilly shook her head, nausea twisting deep inside her stomach. The soft breeze blew her hair into her face, and the defeated teen hung her head, eyes closed. Somewhere in the distance, there was a faint thud. The cool wind played on her scalp, sending chills down her spine. Knowing that she needed sleep, she turned to head back into her room when her eyes met a pair of deep blue orbs.

Miley's broken from stood before her. Dark bags hung underneath her eyes, and she looked just as distressed as Lilly. When she spoke, her voice was guttural, and her accent more defined. "H-hey…"

Her eyes dart to her Converse that her lover had bought for her last Christmas. It was also, in that moment, that Lilly noticed she was wearing the brown hoody that Lilly had loaned to her. "How did you get up here?"

"I climbed up to the balcony." The short reply came. Silence filled the space between them, and Lilly fought off the urge to run into Miley's arms and apologize. But it wasn't her place to apologize. Her eyes dart to everything but Lilly.

"Okay, so just let me say what I have to say and then I'll go. I do wanna apologize for what I did to you."

"Miley-"

Gently, Miley cut her off. "Just, listen to what I have to say. I apologize all the time and I never do it right, so I want to this time. Lilly, I'm so sorry for what I've done. For freezing you out, and running away from a problem I should have turned around and faced. It's just… he is the only parent I've got left, and when he said that..." her voice cracked. "Jackson hasn't even talked to me since then.…"

Miley shook her head. "Lilly right now, I don't know what's up or what's down, but I do know that I need you, and I hope that you need me too."

Miley stopped talking, swallowing hard fighting the urge to cry. Then, with shame in her eyes, she finally looked at Lilly. "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve someone who is so amazing, kind and caring as you are. Will you take me back? If you don't… I understand."

Lilly's next breath was short, and just as shaky. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Do you mean that?" She whispered a small smile on her lips.

Lilly nodded, "Yes." the soft whisper came.

"Thank you." Miley's bottom lip trembled violently, as she pulled Lilly into a warm, soft kiss, her hand cupping the side of her face.

As they pulled back, there eyes remained closed, and there, underneath the stars, with their foreheads pressed together, Miley whispered the simple truth. "I love you."

Lilly smiled her next words a statement. "I love you."

**I'm not sure how I like this story. In reality, I think that Mr. Stewart would be a lot more understanding, but then again, I thought my dad would too, and he ignored me for about two months when he found out about me. Review and let me know what you think though! I kinda had fun writing this…reviews are always welcome!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Waking Up Without You

**Authors Note:** WOW! I'd only had the story up for a few hours, and BAM there were LOTS of reviews! I'm so glad that you all loved it so much! It actually inspired me to write it in the point of view of Miley. It's a bit different, but the dialogue is the same.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney's Hannah Montana, Miley Cyrus', or Emily Osment's trademarks or copyrights, and no infringement is intended. Please note that this is rated M and that this is a Liley fic meaning there _is_ a homosexual relationship. If this offends you or disturbs you in any way at all, I'd advise you not to read.

**Waking Up Without You**

By

**Rain2009**

Miley opened her eyes, and with a warm smile, snuggled into the body of her lover, her arms pulling the blonde close to her. Her beautiful figure was outlined in the creases of the silk like sheets. Her face was that of a sleeping angel and her sun kissed hair was sprawled out in a beautiful mess amongst the pillow her head rested upon. The pail, light of the cloudy morning filtered through the curtains that covered the window.

Miley nuzzled her girlfriend's neck, inhaling the scent of her shampoo deeply. "Morning love," Her thick Tennessee accented voice whispered when she began to feel the figure in her arms squirming comfortably.

In one fluid motion, Lilly rolled over, gently pulling Miley's face to hers, with a soft giggle, kissing her deeply. Each girl took the time to fully explore each other's lips and mouth.

Gently, Lilly pushed Miley onto her back, as she skillfully managed to straddle her. The brunette's hands gripped Lilly's thighs, as they dragged up and underneath her shirt, where she raked her nails down her lovers back; an instant turn on for the blonde. Miley's body instinctively arched into Lilly's at the muffled sound of her low moan.

Lilly's hands slid skillfully under the shirt of her lover, her fingers running up and down the smooth skin she had grown to known as well as her own. Miley felt her smile into the kiss when her breathing increased slightly with the light touches she trailed up and down her ribs.

Suddenly, Lilly was pushed roughly off of her lover, sending her flying to the floor, and Miley was left, staring fearfully into the furious eyes of the man she called her father.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing!?" His voice boomed, while his eyes darted between the two girls, before he rounded on his daughter. "This is not how your mother and I raised you! We've taught you morals!"

Tears flowed from Miley's eyes without warning, as she said the only thing that seemed to make any sense. "You've also taught me how to love!"

Furry rose into his usually calm, loving features. "I did not teach you that this was acceptable behavior!" A very angry and upset Mr. Stewart rounded on Lilly. "Get out of my house, your no longer welcome here!"

He bent down, and grabbed Lilly's arm with one hand, roughly pulling the blonde to her feet. When he grabbed her duffle bag in his other hand, Miley leaped to her feet, and rushed down the stairs, pleading after him, when he didn't listen, she screamed the only truth she currently knew at his back.

"Daddy! Daddy I love her!"

That stopped her father in his tracks, where he slowly turned, to face the girl that was the spitting image of her mother. His words were like venom from a cobra; uttered in a deadly whisper. "You disgust me."

Furry rose in Miley's chest. This wasn't what her mother would have said or done, not how she would have felt about the two of them. If he was going to be disgusted by her, then she didn't want to be called his daughter any more. "Yeah, well I hate you!"

The moment he released Lilly, Miley knew she had hit a nerve, and before she could react, her head was thrown to the side, with an incredible stinging sensation against the side of her face, which her hands instantly went to in a natural attempt to try and soothe the burn.

He had _never _hit her like that before. Sure, when she was little, she got her hand swatted when she got into the cookie jar without permission or a spanking when she did something _really _bad, but he never, not once, had his either of his kids across the face.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his horrified expression, before he nearly sprinted for the stairs, and fresh new tears streaked down Miley's face when the slam of his door reached her ears.

Miley had lost one parent in her life, and now, she had just lost the second. It tore her heart out, and she instantly knew what she had to do, even though it wasn't what she wanted.

Her breathing was ragged and shaky, her body a trembling mess, as she turned to face Lilly. "Get… out…" was all she could manage to utter, her voice on the verge of giving out.

"What?" Lilly's voice cracked, and Miley had to look away in order to say the next sentience.

"You heard me! Now get out of my house!" She felt Lilly's soft hand gently grasp her own. Such a contradiction to the harsh world around them. With a shake of her head, Miley yanked her hand away, and took a step back in an attempt to forget everything she felt for the blonde before her. "No! I told you to get out! Now get out!" Her voice was hoarse, and her throat felt like sandpaper, before it finally gave out on the last sentence. She felt the blood drain from her face, she felt faint and sick to her stomach, when her eyes met those of a heartbroken Lilly.

The usually confident blonde, looked around for a moment, before she bent down and grabbed her duffle bag. Brokenly she made her way toward the door, and with her hand on the knob, said the four words that nearly physically tore Miley's heart from her chest. "I still love you."

Miley collapsed onto the carpet, her back leaning against the small ledge, clutching her side with one hand and her head in the other; a soft pitter pat faintly trailing down the driveway. "What have I done?" She sobbed to the empty room.

Removing her arm from her side, Miley clutched her hands together, letting the nails dig into the palms, not giving a care in the world if it drew blood. Painfully, she pressed her fists to her forehead. Unable to stop the pain and emptiness in her chest, the brunette cried out, not caring if he heard, or if he even cared.

The man that stood before her wasn't her dad. He had changed in a matter of seconds, and Miley had cut him very deeply just now, but quite possibly cut Lilly deeper. After all, she had told him she hated him before, but never had she kicked Lilly out. Not ever.

Jackson's flip flops tapped as he made his way into the house, clearly confused as to why the front door is wide open, and his little sister crying on the floor, her face buried into her knees now.

"Hey, hey, Miles," His usually loud and obnoxious voice whispers, while his strong arms wrap her into a hug. "What happened?"

"Nothing…" She snapped.

"Did you and Lilly get into a fight or something?" Jackson asked sympathetically, rubbing her back comfortingly. His voice is sympathetic. "Miley?"

"Leave me alone."

"What happened?"

"Why don't you just ask dad? I'm sure he'll talk to you." With a kiss on the forehead, and popping knees, Jackson stood up, and swiftly headed up the stairs, giving up on getting anything out of Miley.

Hours later, she woke up in the comfort of her own bed, with a vague memory of climbing into it after Jackson left her alone.

Miley turned over, the neon green digital time face on her alarm clock read 8:30 PM. Her stomach felt completely empty, and slightly sore due to the lack of food. The white seemed to glow as the moon splashed on them. With a defeated sigh Miley sat up in bed, her body feeling slightly uneasy as she left the comfort of her ruffled sheets.

Quietly the teen shuffled down the stairs, only to find Jackson putting away the tub of Cookies N' Cream ice cream. He completely ignored her presence, pouring chocolate syrup and spraying whipped cream on top.

"So daddy told you, hu?" Miley asked, grabbing one of the bowls.

"Yeup." The curt answer was what she received, followed by a silence that set in deeply.

When her brother turned to grab his ice cream, Miley panicked. "Jackson, please talk to me."

He sighed, setting his Sunday back down onto the counter. "What do you want me to say Miles? Th-That all this is _okay_? That I'm not currently freaking out over all this?"

Miley shook her head. "You could try and support me. Accept that this is me."

"I want to, Miles, I really do. But the truth is I'm not sure I can."

"I know this isn't like you Jackson! You don't freak out about the other couples at school!"

"That's because there not my _sister _and her dike best friend!"

Suddenly Miley found herself yelling, the anger deep within her, letting it all go. Because that was one thing Lilly _certainly _wasn't. "That's right, suck up to dad. Take his side, just like you always do! God you're _pathetic_!"

He stood there before his sister for a few seconds, fuming. "Fuck you too Miley." Snatching up his ice cream, he turned and headed for his room, leaving Miley in the wake of a silence that she could hardly bare.

And so, the weeks went by. Miley didn't leave her bed. There wasn't a need to leave her room for a shower or bathroom when she had it adjoined to her room. So the only times she emerged was when they dropped Jackson off at the Airport and to eat, which usually just consisted of either a bowl of ice cream or strawberry jelly and butter smashed between two Eggo waffles. She was very thankful that she didn't have any Hannah concerts to do, because he honestly doubted that she even had the drive to walk, let alone perform a concert.

Every day, for that first week, she would get a message from Lilly, one or two phone calls, and a voice mail. She wanted more than anything to just call up Lilly, and just talk things through, but every time Miley thought of the blonde, the only thing that went through her mind was the torn look in her eyes, and she couldn't put her through that again. She didn't deserve some one so amazing.

The second week, Jackson went back to his dorm at University of Tennessee after visiting home for a few weeks. When he boarded the plane, the only thing he did was give Miley a hug and a kiss on the fore head. the most interaction the two had since there argument.

On the drive back to the house from the airport, Robbie refused to speak to his daughter, refused to even look at her. Miley tried to talk to him, but he didn't answer, let alone acknowledge her existence. When they got home, the two went there separate ways.

Miley didn't sleep much. Her body wouldn't allow her. When she did sleep, it was always restless; she would toss and turn until she woke up, wishing it was Lilly she was clinging to instead of her pillow.

She would constantly call and Text Jackson, but he refused to reply in any from. Finally, when things hit the one month mark, she couldn't take it anymore. She had been tossing and turning, getting wrapped in her sheets, just dying to see Lilly. A glance at the clock on her bed side table told her it was just after 1:15 in the morning.

With a sigh, she threw off the covers, and marched to her closet, where she pulled open the doors. Her hands grabbed the first pair of jeans they came across, and she pulled them on. She yanked a green Mountain Dew shirt over her head. her feet slipped into the Converse that Lilly had bought for her. Her eyes lingered on the brown hoody in the closet. She hadn't touched it since the day before the incident. With shaking hands, she threw the jacked over her shoulders, and zipped it half way up.

Soundlessly, she opened the sliding glass door to her balcony, and stepped into the cool night air. She lowered the ladder, and climbed down it, one step at a time, her feet touching the deck with a soft tap.

With a smirk of accomplishment, she tiptoed down the stairs, skipping the step that squeaked. When her feet hit the soft, cool sand, she anxiously walked toward Lilly's. Her heart rate climbed when she dove into the neighbors bush to avoid a cursing cop car. Getting busted was _not _on her list of things to do tonight.

It's about a ten minuet drive; fifteen bike ride, and twenty minuet walk to get to Lilly's. The streets are dead, save for that one cop. Finally, Miley reached the brush surrounded house.

Knowing that her mom is still probably sleeping, the brunette snuck around to the back, where Lilly's balcony was. She looked so beautiful, her hair was soaked with a moon light glow. Tears were running down her face, that Miley had no doubt were because of her.

Miley looked at the vines along the wall, and sighed. She _hated _climbing that thing. '_Well, you didn't come all this way for nothing._' Gripping part of the wood, she began to scale it like a ladder, feeling much like Romeo, trying to reach her Juliet. Finally she reached the balustrade, and using her upper arm strength, and the momentum of her legs, she kicked off of the wall, and leaped over the wooden railing, landing with a soundless thud.

Miley's breathing increased, for this was the first time since she flipped on Lilly, that she had seen the one girl she loved. Her mind went into panic mode, telling her that she should just leap back over the railing, and just leave it as a good memory. But Miley was determined to make things right. Shoving her hands into the pockets of the hoody, she was about ready to speak when Lilly turned around, and any thought of words flew from her mind.

Lilly look tired, but clearly she'd been sleeping, and eating. "H-hey…" Miley was shocked at how foreign her voice sounded to her. it was deep and her Tennessee accent was really thick. Then again it was the second time she had spoken in over a month.

Her eyes dart to her chucks, unable to meet Lilly's confused eyes any longer. "How did you get up here?"

She cleared her throat, before speaking, but it didn't seem to help the voice much. "I climbed up to the balcony." Miley crannied her head back, fighting off the stinging sensation of fresh tears in her eyes. She knew that this was going to be hard to do, but she had no idea how difficult. Miley couldn't even handle the mere _thought_ of Lilly not taking her back. If that became a reality…she didn't have a single clue what she would do.

Lilly closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. '_Oh, God, I've fucked up_.' Miley took in a shaky breath. "Okay, so just let me say what I have to say and then I'll go. I do wanna apologize for what I did to you."

"Miley-"

The popstar gently cut her off, wanting it all out and into the open. "Just, listen to what I have to say. I apologize all the time and I never do it right, so I want to this time. Lilly, I'm so sorry for what I've done. For freezing you out, and running away from a problem I should have turned around and faced. It's just… he is the only parent I've got left, and when he said that..." her voice cracked. "Jackson hasn't even talked to me since then.…"

The painful memory of there last conversation played like a movie, and Miley shook her head, to be rid of it. "Lilly right now, I don't know what's up or what's down, but I do know that I need you, and I hope that you need me too."

A lump formed in her throat, and she swallowed hard, trying to dislodge it. '_Look at her. just look at her you big buffoon!_' With a mental slap to herself; with shame drowning in them, her eyes met Lilly's. "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve someone who is so amazing, kind and caring as you are. Will you take me back? If you don't… I understand."

Lilly stood there, her breathing ragged and tears played on the brim of her eyes. "I thought you'd never ask."

The breath was jerked from her chest. Did she hear right? "Do you mean that?" Miley felt like she could fly the moment Lilly nodded, and confirmed her answer in a soft whisper.

"Thank you." Her bottom lip trembled violently, and her hands gently cupped Lilly's face. Miley was just a breath away from her when she let her eyes finally close. Their lips brushed, and she waited, anticipation growing in her very soul, waiting for Lilly's reaction. The blonde tilted her head, capturing Miley's lips, loving the feeling as they worked over her own. Miley's finger traced her cheek bone, moving down to her jaw, where her hand rested.

When kiss was finally broken, there eyes remained closed, their foreheads pressed together. She had to let her know how she still felt, even if Lilly didn't return her feelings, she _needed _to know. Her voice was a shaky whisper. "I love you."

"I love you." Lilly's statement made Miley chuckle soundlessly, thankful she still felt the same way. Miley wasn't about to lose Lilly again, ever. Lilly then pulled away, and began dragging Miley toward her room. "Come on."

"What?"

"I-" Lilly looked down at her feet. Clearly there was something she was afraid to admit. "I don't want to spend another night without you by my side."

The brunette's heart soared, and she let Lilly lead the way to her bed, where she leaped into it. With a yawn, Miley removed her shoes, crawling up next to Lilly. With a heavy sigh, she pulled Lilly into her. a smile on her lips, Lilly cuddles into her embrace, her head resting on Miley's chest, the steady beats of there hearts matching in pace.

Miley's long fingers begin playing with the strands of long sun kissed locks. Just as she began to drift off, Lilly's soft tone whispered in the dark, "I've missed you so much."

Tears mixed with joy and sadness falls from her eyes. "I know babe, I know. I'm never leaving you, _ever _again. I love you more than life its self."

"I'm glad, because I love you just as much."

Miley's heart soared for the sky's, and with a feather light kiss placed on Lilly's head, sleep finally consumed her.

**Wow! I'm still very stunned at all the reviews I've gotten! I really didn't think the first story was all that great, but I guess you all beg to differ! If you would be so kind as to give me some feedback on this story, I'd be much appreciative! And remember, you don't have to be a member of this site to review! I just ask that if its not **_**constructive **_**(a.k.a. Pointing out how to make the story better as well as pointing out things you liked.) criticism, please hold your tongue.**

**Rain2009**


End file.
